


Their Clandestine Romance

by Pokeluv101



Series: Their Clandestine Romance [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Class Differences, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro is a king and Mahiru tutors his young siblings. They start a secret relationship. (KuroMahi, Historical Romance AU, Lemon)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Series: Their Clandestine Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Their Clandestine Romance

“You should use ‘vous’ in this sentence because it’s more formal and respectful. ‘Tu’ is commonly used for friends and family. It’s important to be mindful when you address people of the court.” Mahiru corrected Hyde in a gentle voice. He was a tutor for the royal family but he would also act as their caretaker. “If the five of you can collectively translate these sentences, I’ll bake treats for snack time.”

The siblings cheered and Mahiru chuckled at how simple they were. Teaching children was rewarding and he hoped his lessons would help them in the future. He walked to the chalkboard and wrote a few sentences. A movement in the window caught his attention and he glanced outside. Kuro walked by with his brother. They seemed to be deep in conversation from the serious expression he wore. Mahiru couldn’t help but stare as he passed by.

Giggles from behind him pulled Mahiru out of his daze. He thought that it would be best to pretend that he hadn’t notice their knowing grins and he returned to work. Mahiru read the sentence out loud yet it quickly became clear that they weren’t paying attention to his lesson anymore. Lily asked, “Do you like our brother? You always stare at him.”

“ _J’aime ton frère. Il est la lune qui se distingue parmi les étoiles_.” Mahiru said with a secretively smile. His students were too young to be able to translate his words. He took the rare opportunity to confess his feelings for Kuro. If anyone learned how he felt, he would lose his job and be thrown out of the castle. “It’s not polite to ask adults those kinds of questions, Lily. Let’s return to our lesson.”

“Did Mr. Shirota say ‘geam’? I can’t find the word in the dictionary. We have to write down his entire sentence before we get what he said.” The children were huddled around a French dictionary to decipher their teacher’s words. Mahiru gasped and rushed across the room to the take the dictionary from them. He was certain that his blush reached his ears.

“That sentence isn’t one of your assignment questions. If you four don’t focus on your lesson, I’m not going to bake those cookies I promised you.” Mahiru warned them and they frowned. He collected his composure and took a deep breath. The children didn’t have any ill intention in their words so Mahiru spoke in a gentle voice. “I can’t break my promise to make you cookies. You may choose the flavour if you behave though.”

“Our family will be more fun if you and Kuro got married.” Hyde commented.

“We’ll get cookies every day!” World End added.

“If I spend so much time baking, I won’t be able to teach you.” Mahiru said with a light laugh. His smile couldn’t disguise the sadness in his brown eyes as he continued. “Kuro and I are friends but we can’t be anything more than that. He is a king and I am your teacher. His title demands for him to marry someone who will be a good alliance for the country. I’ll teach you about politics when you’re older.”

Mahiru placed the French dictionary back on the table in front of the children, signalling the end of the conversation. He returned to the board and he was glad that they didn’t ask about Kuro again. After their lesson, he baked the cookies and then spent the rest of the day grading their assignments. It was late by the time he finished.

He walked down the empty hall to return to his room. As he passed the library, he heard the notes of a piano and the song made him pause. Aside from the guards, he doubted many people would be awake so late. He peered inside and found Kuro sitting in front of the grand piano. Mahiru lightly knocked a melody on the door and caught the king’s attention. Their eyes met and he waved to him. Kuro didn’t look away from Mahiru as he played the same melody he made on the door.

They didn’t exchange a word before Mahiru turned away from him. He knew what Kuro wanted to tell him with the song. Mahiru’s heart raced as he continued down the hall. He paused next to a long tapestry on the wall and then glanced around him. Once he was certain that no one could see him, he slid behind the tapestry. Hidden from view, Mahiru parted the wall to reveal a hidden stairway.

He ascended the stairs to the top of the tower where there was a safe room. Only the royal siblings and Mahiru knew of the secret passage. He entered the room and he was finally able to relax. He felt safe within the hidden room. Mahiru walked to the window using the light of the moon that filtered into the room. The night view of the country was beautiful.

Mahiru fell in love with the country the moment he arrived to teach the royal family. Shortly after, he fell in love with the king.

A relationship between a king and a simple tutor was impossible but he couldn’t deny how he felt. He lit the candles around the room. Despite the darkness, he knew the room well enough to make his way around the furniture. After the room was lit, Mahiru discovered a sunflower on the bed. He picked up the flower and held it to his nose.

The sunflower’s subtle scent reminded how he met Kuro. The day he arrived at the castle, Mahiru walked into the sunflower maze and he promptly became lost. He wouldn’t have been able to find his way out if he hadn’t come across Kuro in the maze. They spent hours walking through the sunflowers and talking. Mahiru didn’t learn that he was the king until afterwards.

Since that day, they grew closer and started a clandestine romance. They would sneak around the castle to steal moments alone. They also created a song to tell the other when they wanted to meet in the tower. In the hidden room, they didn’t have to think about their class difference or worry that someone would find them.

Mahiru heard the door open behind him and he knew it was Kuro even before he turned around. Yet, he was slightly taken aback when he felt something soft against his lips. Kuro held another sunflower in his hand. As he lowered the flower, he stole a quick kiss from Mahiru. “I was worried the flower I left for you already wilted so I cut another one for you.”

“Thank you, Kuro. These are beautiful.” Mahiru smiled and took the flower from him. He placed the two flowers into a vase and touched the soft petals. “I love sunflowers but you didn’t need to go through the trouble of picking them for me. It’ll be dangerous if someone sees you and start a rumour that you have a lover.”

“I do have a lover so it won’t be a rumour.” Kuro said but he knew what Mahiru meant. Due to his title, they had to keep their love a secret. He couldn’t hold his hand while they walk through the castle or dance during a ball. He lifted his hand and cupped Mahiru’s face to feel his warmth. “This morning, I walked by the classroom. Your face was red. Did my siblings give you any trouble?”

“They’re great kids but someone needs to teach them how to be discrete. Lily asked me if I was in love with you. I don’t know if they’re very perceptive or if we need to be more careful around them.” Mahiru told him. He walked to the bed and sat down on the soft mattress. Kuro sat next to him and placed his hand over Mahiru’s. “I’m glad that they’re able to be carefree though.”

“My siblings can be troublesome. They chased away six tutors and governesses before we found you. You’re the only one who has been able to gain their respect and make them behave. They listen to you. It’s a miracle, truly.” He laced their fingers together. “It must be stressful chasing them around the castle. If there’s anything you want, you only need to tell me and I’ll get it for you.”

“Anything?” Mahiru asked breathlessly. Eagerness entered his brown eyes but then he quickly looked away from him. Kuro could see that he wanted something but he was hesitant to voice it. He was the king so he could easily provide him with money and gifts. Yet, Mahiru never once asked that from him. The only thing the two wanted was more time with each other.

Kuro placed his finger beneath his chin and gently lifted his face up. “What is it?”

“A kiss. I would like a kiss.” The request was simple but full of longing. They had both been busy with their duties so they haven’t been able to meet in the tower. Mahiru leaned towards him for the kiss. Kuro couldn’t deny him anything, especially after he looked into his soft brown eyes. He brushed his hair from his face before he finally gave him what he wanted.

He started with small, light kisses on the corner of his lips. Mahiru let out a small whimper and clutched Kuro’s shirt in his hands to pull him closer. He wanted more. Kuro did as well but he thought he should take his time and tease him. He brushed his lips over Mahiru’s and drew another moan from him. Every kiss was longer and more heated than the last. Finally, Kuro traced his tongue over the seam of Mahiru’s lips for entrance. He let him in and their tongues came together.

Kuro caressed his hair as he kissed him. His touch drew Mahiru closer and he moved onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and closed the already small space between them. He felt Kuro’s fingers trace a line down his back and a shiver followed his warmth. When Mahiru groaned, he lightly bit his bottom lip. He didn’t hurt him but he tentatively licked the spot he bit. Mahiru tongue met his and drew it into his mouth again.

He gripped the fabric of Mahiru’s shirt but it was difficult to remove it with how he was clinging to him. He was desperate to feel his hot skin and fumbled with the lacing on his shirt. Kuro broke the kiss and buried his face into his neck. He knew where Mahiru was most sensitive and licked the spot beneath his ear. His name came out as a breathless whisper. “Say it louder. I want to hear you scream my name tonight.”

“Kuro.” Mahiru shivered when he thought of everything Kuro would do to make him cry his name. In the tower, they didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing them. The privacy made him bolder and he grinded his ass over his lap. The small action made a bulge start to grow in his pants and he grabbed his hips. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from throwing Mahiru onto the mattress if he didn’t stop.

Kuro took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over Mahiru’s head. He bent down to kiss his neck and traced his tongue over his skin until he could find his racing pulse. There was a faint hickey on his skin that he had given him days ago. It had mostly faded and he nibbled on the skin to make another mark. He couldn’t tell anyone about their relationship but he hoped the mark would tell others for him.

Mahiru was a tutor but he was surprisingly fit. Kuro ran his hand over his lean muscles until he pinched his nipple. His breathing hitched and he dug his nails into his shoulder. Heat rushed down his stomach to his cock and he rolled his hips against Kuro. He felt Kuro purr against his neck and his hot breath on his skin made him tremble. Each time he kissed him, Mahiru melted into him more. He took his skin between his teeth and lightly nibbled on it to make a hickey.

He started to turn them to lay Mahiru on the bed but then he stopped him. “Wait, Kuro, stay like this.”

“You’re the only person who can give an order to the king.” He said and ran his thumb over his swollen lips. Kuro looked down at Mahiru and thought of how he was the only one who could see him with his skin flushed and his eyes hazy with lust. Without breaking his gaze from his, Mahiru licked his finger and Kuro’s voice became hoarse. “You told me to be still but you’re not making it easy, Mahiru.”

“You said you’ll give me anything I ask for and I’m going to take advantage of that tonight.” He echoed his previous words with a grin on his lips. Mahiru slid off his lap and knelt in front of him. He pulled his pants down and Kuro lifted his hip to help him. His cock was already hard and throbbing when he tossed aside his pants. “Don’t move.”

“Mahiru?” His name was followed by a soft curse when he kissed the base of his cock. Slowly and tentatively, he licked his way to the tip. He was big so Mahiru didn’t know if he would be able to take all of him in his mouth. He thought of how Kuro would pleasure him and tried to mimic him. Mahiru swirled his tongue over his head and tasted his precum. He wrapped his lips around his cock and started to suck on him lightly. “Shit, Mahiru. You’re going to drive me crazy.”

His answer was a low moan and Kuro felt a shudder run through him. Mahiru slid his lips down his cock and pressed his tongue against the shaft. He played with his balls and made him groan again. He felt Kuro tenderly thread his fingers through his hair and he looked up at him. Lust had clouded his red eyes and Mahiru was certain his were the same.

He returned his attention to his leaking cock and took as much as he could into his mouth. Lewd moans filled the room. Kuro was close to cumming and he gripped the bedsheets until his knuckles became white. Mahiru felt him twitch in his mouth and he pulled back. He grinned up at him and kissed the shaft. “I told you to stay still. You moved your hands so you broke the rules. You’re lucky I’m a patient man and I won’t punish you for that.”

Kuro was certain that he was the luckiest person in the world to have Mahiru in his arms. He wiped the cum from his lips before he leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues tangled together and his kiss turned Mahiru’s mind into a haze. Kuro pulled back to whisper against his lips: “What is your next order, my love?”

“Take off your shirt, my king.” He ordered in a husky voice. As he pulled his shirt over his head, Mahiru took off his pants. He barely finished before Kuro grabbed his hand and pulled him against his chest. Mahiru was desperate to feel his hot skin so he didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Kuro. Their hard cocks brushed against each other and the heat made him shudder. Mahiru wrapped his hands around their cocks and rubbed them together.

His breathing quickened and he started to become lightheaded. The only thing he could focus on was Kuro’s burning skin against his. Precum dripped out of his cock and it coated Mahiru’s hand as he stroked him. He gasped when Kuro grabbed his ass and guided his hips to grind against him more. He leaned down to nip and lick at Mahiru’s neck. Mahiru tilted his head back so he could suck on his skin easier. The air around them became hotter and he worried that he would melt.

Kuro’s loins were burning and he moved against Mahiru to feel more friction against his cock. He lifted his face from his neck so he could see Mahiru’s flushed face. He placed three fingers against his lips and Mahiru understood. He swirled his tongue around his fingers to coat them as much as he could. Kuro’s free hand travelled up his thigh and then teased his cock. Mahiru became harder with the thought of how he would stretch him with his fingers. He continued to pump their cocks together as he licked him.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from his mouth. He lifted Mahiru slightly and circled his finger over his ass. Kuro teased his asshole and the slightest pressure made him mewl. Mahiru bucked against his body and gripped his shoulders. His nails dug into his muscles when he felt him push a finger into him. The pressure didn’t hurt but his body was sensitive. He felt each press of his fingers on his walls as if Kuro was stroking a fire within him.

“Mmm… Kuro!” He cried out when he felt another finger enter him. Mahiru chanted his name in time with each stroke of his fingers. He rocked against his hand, wanting to feel him deeper in his ass. Kuro loved the way Mahiru would become undone in his arms. He knew exactly where to touch him to make him lose his mind. His strong fingers found his prostrate and he curled his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Kuro!”

Kuro scissor him and stretched him but it wasn’t enough for Mahiru. He wanted more. He needed Kuro inside him. Mahiru wasn’t able to tell him when another wave of pleasure crashed over him. He could only cling to him and whimper his name. Then, Kuro began to stroke his cock between them and he almost came. He was barely able to hold himself back.

“Wait, Kuro. I want your cock inside me. Lay back.” He was happy to oblige his command. He nodded and crawled backwards on the bed. Kuro didn’t get far before Mahiru was on top of him. He caught his lips in a desperate kiss. He laid back on the pillows with his arms around Mahiru. Kuro ran his fingers up his back that had a thin layer of sweat.

Mahiru broke the kiss and slid down his body until he could feel his cock against his ass. He lifted his hips and then reached down to line his cock with his hole. Slowly, he lowered himself onto him. His asshole was loose enough to take him without much resistance. They both groan when his cock slid into him. His walls were hot and tight and Kuro wanted nothing more than to bury himself in him. He held himself back and let Mahiru set the pace. Small whimpers fell from his lips as he felt his walls being stretched around Kuro.

Finally, he took Kuro to the hilt. His breathing was heavy and uneven due to how hot the air was around them. He looked down at Kuro with nothing but love in his eyes. Mahiru began to rock his hips at a slow pace, rising and then grinding down on him. He placed his hand on Kuro’s strong chest to support himself. He went deeper each time and his cock hit his prostrate.

Pleasure began to build in Mahiru and his walls tightened around him. He kissed Kuro and his speed became more frantic. He clung to him as he bounced on his cock. Mahiru wanted to be completely filled by him. Beneath him, Kuro groaned and grabbed his waist roughly. He pushed him down on his cock and arched his back to push deeper inside him. “Kuro! O-Oh, do that again. I want your cum to fill me.”

The sliver of control Kuro had snapped after he heard his words. He turned them so he was on top of Mahiru and thrust deep into him. Mahiru didn’t seem to mind as he circled his arms around his neck and raised his hips to meet his thrust. He pulled out until only his head was inside him and then pushed back into him. He wrapped his legs around Kuro and drew him down each time he slid out slightly. Mahiru wanted to keep Kuro inside him.

From the way he moaned his name to how deep he drove into him, his senses were being overwhelmed. Their bodies rocked together and each buck of his hips drew them closer to an orgasm. Kuro pounded into his ass and Mahiru’s needy mewls urged him to go faster. His walls squeezed him and he knew he was close. He grabbed his cock and began to pump it in his hand. Mahiru was achingly hard and it twitched slight. “I’m going to cum, Kuro! Cum with me.”

Kuro couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He came and filled his asshole with his seed. The heat caused Mahiru to shudder and orgasm as well, his vision blurred for a moment. His cum spilled onto his stomach and chest but Mahiru was too tired to wipe it away. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to move even if he had the energy. Kuro’s body was draped over him with his face pressed against his neck. The only sound between them was their heavy breathing.

“Are you feeling less stressed now?” Kuro broke the silence and the comment made Mahiru chuckle.

“A lot less stressed. Thank you, Kuro.” He kissed his temple. Kuro could feel his lips curve against his skin so he knew that he was smiling.

He regained enough of his strength to roll off him. Mahiru didn’t want to leave his arms so he moved with him until he was in his arms again. He laid on top of Kuro with his cheek over his heart. Kuro pulled the blanket over them so they wouldn’t become cold during the night. He was too tired to tell him that he could never feel cold when Kuro held him.

The steady rhythm of Kuro’s heartbeat was lulling and he almost drifted off to sleep. Even as sleep was overtaking him, he felt his loving fingers stroke his brown hair. “I love you, Kuro.”

“I love you too.” He whispered and kissed the top of his head. Mahiru had already fallen asleep when Kuro added: “I’m going to find a way for us to be together. What use is being King if I can’t have you by my side?”


End file.
